The Mix Up of Twilight
by BloodRedStory
Summary: On Hold!On Hold!On Hold!  Bella goes to "sunny" Forks Washington after her mom ships her away. Bella is not the clumsy average looking Bella she was, she is a cute 17 year old looking for a boyfriend. What happens at the airport?  On Hold!On Hold!On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was on a plain…. heading to the sunniest town in Washington. A town called 'Forks'. My mom shipped me off to my dad's place because she wanted to travel with Phil, her new husband. He is a Minor League Baseball Player and he had to travel for his job. But…. I refused, so Renee (my mom) told me to go to Charlie's. My father.

"Excuse me miss, but you need to put your iPod away. We will be landing soon." The flight attendant said to me politely. I nodded back and turned off my iPod. Just about 25 minutes later the flight ended, and we were gathering up all of our stuff from the compartments above the seats. I walked off the plain, and went to go get my baggage from the baggage claim. When I got outside I was glad for my mini shorts and tank top. It was scorching hot out here.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a family husky voice say. I turned around to see Billy Black in his wheel chair like always.

"Billy? Wow, it's so good to see you!" I said excitedly, running up to him and giving him a hug. As a bent down and stuck my butt up in the air, I realized that some guys were staring at it.

"Hey, umm… Bells….. people are staring at your butt." Billy said nervously, not liking the idea that we were talking about my behind. I chuckled and stood up fully.

"Okay, so who ever was staring at my butt better run now!" I yelled and a few teenage boys knew that I wasn't kidding ran off. I chuckled, that was so an empty threat, I mean I could do something to them, but teaching them a lesson could get me put into jail, which was not what I wanted. Counting the fact that my dad was the chief of police for Forks. Yeah, that wouldn't work out so well.

"Well, I better get goin' I don't want to be late to pick up Jacob again…. the last time I did that, I got in trouble from my own son…. I don't want to experience that again." Billy said, wanting to get away from the awkward meeting. Although what he was saying was true.

"Okay, well, tell Jake I said hi will ya?" I asked walking off. "Sure, sure." I heard him mutter, turning his wheel chair around going towards one of the waiting areas. I walked down to the bench closest to me and sat down waiting for Charlie to pick me up.

"Hi, may I sit here too? I am waiting for somebody to pick me up." A girl said standing beside me, asking for something she didn't need permission for. I smiled and nodded my head.

"So where did you come from? I came from Alexandria Tennessee." The girl said.

"Oh, I came from Phoenix Arizona. Dry and dusty Arizona." I said laughing.

"That's cool, I visited that place once. It was pretty cool. Although a lot of sand got in my eyes when I was out in the desert." She said laughing too.

"Well, yeah, it is the desert; you're bound to get sand in your eyes." I said cracking up now. She just giggled for a little bit, then started to laugh just as hard as me.

"Hey! Sis! Our ride is here!" I heard a boy yell. I looked in that direction, and saw a boy about 19 waving at the girl next to me.

"Oh I have to go, wait did you ever mention your name, and give me your phone." She said hurriedly. I was confused, but I gave her my phone.

"My name is Isabella but I like being called Bella. What is yours?" I asked.

"Oh, I am Rosalie, but I like being called Rose, or Rosie. Here," she said as she handed back my phone, "I put my number in it and took your number out and put it into my phone." She said as she started walking off.

"Hey, and we need to find a girl named Isabella too!" Rosalie's brother yelled. She turned around to face me, and smiled.

"I found her!" She yelled back.


	2. Description Page

**Description Page**

**Bella's Description**

Age: 17

Body Piercings: Ears

Tattoos: Lower Back; black rose

Accent: None

Outfit: See link on profile.

Attitude Rating: Major

Hair: Dark Silky Brown, Long, Thick, Layers

Eyes: Light Brown

**Rose's Description**

Age: 17

Body Piercings: Ears

Tattoos: None

Accent: Tennessee Twang

Outfit: See link on profile.

Attitude Rating: Minor

Hair: Dark Blond, Waist Long, Thick, Layers

Eyes: Dark Gold (Not vampire gold)

I will describe Jasper in the next actual chapter. I don't think I am going to explain Billy Black. We all know what he looks like, just the same from the movies. But if you want to know what he looks like I can put his picture on my profile or something.

IThinkINeededThat told me I needed to stretch out my story more and that I needed to describe people. So I am describing them right now, but I promise in the next chapters I will describe them in my story.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I have just been so busy with Christmas break and stuff that I didn't have time to really even get on the computer besides a couple of minutes. Lol. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Bella Pov.**

"Wow, okay then. That was fast, but whatever." Rose's brother said walking up to her.

"OMG! Bella gets to come with us! Bella gets to come with us!" Rose was screeching in joy, while jumping up and down coming towards me to grab my hand. I start giggling at the sight before my eyes; Rose screeching and jumping around while her brother stares at her like she is crazy. I get up to stop her from gathering to much attention….. although it's a little too late for that…. Rose's brother walks up to us trying with me to get her to calm down. His mouth turns up at the corners and whispers in my ear.

"It's a lost cause. Let's just get her to Charlie's car."

"Okay." I breathe back, shivering at the close proximity of our heads. Even though he had been standing there, I hadn't noticed what he was wearing until he whispered to me. He had on a white tight T-shirt showing off his abs… and man he had a very defined six. He had a plaid button up shirt over his white T-shirt unbuttoned, just making him all the more hotter. He had on dark wash jeans with dark brown cowboy boots. I shivered thinking about that body being mine. 'Wait Bella, what are you thinking? He is like 20 and your 17. He could go to jail for touching you the way you want him to.' I thought to myself. 'Oh shut up! I can have fantasies! And anyway, it's not like anybody has to know until I turn 18.' I argued back to myself. I must have spaced for a minute because when I really focused on what everybody was doing, they were waving their hands in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Bella? Are you in there or did your spirit leave the face of the earth?" Rosie asked sarcastically, snickering when I glared at her.

"Oh yeah, Rosie. My spirit just abandoned my body and I am still standing and am talking! It's a miracle!" I state back just as sarcastically.

"Okay my ladies! Let's get to goin', don't want to keep the chief waiting!" Rose's brother said.

"Since when am I your lady? I don't even know your name, age, or anything about you besides your Rosie's brother." I state back, smirking at him when he thinks about it.

"Okay well. My names Jasper Whitlock! I am 19, and I drive a cherry red Camaro. My favorite color is blue, and I am fascinated about the Southern wars. Do you know enough about me know for you to be my girl along with my sister?" Jasper teases. I shake my head, but all I wanted to say is… "You wanna know what I am fascinated about? Your accent!" But that would be to embarrassing.

"You're fascinated about my accent? That is a first… but oh well." Jasper says amusement in covering his voice while he tries not to laugh.

"OMG! I said that out loud! I can't believe I said that out loud!" I cry out.

"Hey, it's okay. There is no need to be embarrassed about that. There are a lot of people who are fascinated about his voice; they just don't say it out loud!" Rose said trying to comfort me while Jasper tries to hold back a laugh. I nodded to Rose and told Jasper to lead the way back to where my dad's car is. He had brought his police cruiser, but I didn't mind. It was a truck that was painted like a police car. Kinda weird, but oh well. I had ridden in it plenty of times when I was younger, I had just grown accustom to it I guess.

"Hey Bells! I have missed you!" My dad said excitedly. He hugs me to his chest and doesn't let go for a very uncomfortable minute. After he lets go, Rose had already claimed the front passenger seat, chatting away with somebody that was in the middle front. Charlie climbed in the front driver's seat and motioned for me and Jasper to climb in the truck bed. I looked at my dad weird, but did as he said. Jasper followed suit. I was leaning on the window of the truck that led to the inside, except Jasper told me to scoot forward to leave enough room for him behind me. I looked at him weird like I did my dad, but did as I was told. He got behind me and spread his legs apart so I could have room to lean back into him. I didn't do so, so he pulled me back into his chest and held onto me. I was tense seeing that I barely knew this person and he was holding onto me as if we were a couple.

"Relax. This is just so you don't fall out of the bed of the truck. I wouldn't want my butt being kicked by Charlie because I didn't protect you when we were back here." Jasper said realizing why I was tense. I nodded my head in approval; know that Charlie doesn't joke around with my safety. The trick to Forks was long, quiet, and warm. Cuddling up against Jasper may have pleased me a little too much, even if it was for my safety. I giggled slightly, leaning back against Jasper even more. Jasper was asleep, so when I moved he moved his head to lean on my shoulder and I shuddered at the contact. Now I was really enjoying the ride to Forks.

I started to look at the scenery, recognizing the woods right outside of Forks. I was sad that this special trip would soon end, but maybe me and Jasper would see each other again soon. I sure hope so. Even though I barely know this man, I feel a connection towards him. But he probably doesn't feel the same way. That thought made my heart ache. The car stopped outside of Charlie's house, and Rose, Jasper, me, and another girl walked up to the front door. Jasper got the key from under the mat and went inside. Rosalie and the small girl followed after him and went upstairs. I was confused but I shrugged it off. I walked up stair to put my stuff away. I walked into what was my room and stopped in my tracks. This was not the room that I remembered. A lot books about the Southern wars. But it had two beds, and two dressers. I was confused so I went down stairs towards my dad.

"Hey, so which room is mine? Because the one that is supposed to be mine isn't what I remember and is clearly Jaspers." I asked Charlie.

"Oh yeah, ohm. Well would you mind sharing a room with Jasper because I ran out of rooms?" My dad asks wearily. I glare at him just for fun to make him think I don't like Jasper. But then I smirked then said…

"Sure daddy! Oh course I will. Anything for you daddy!"

"Well do I get a say in this?" Jasper asks us from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh course you do silly!" I said, slightly begging with my eyes.

"Then I say that you must, Bells!" Jasper said, while dragging me up the stairs. I laugh at his enthusiasm. Man, Jasper is just so darn cute when he is excited. He dragged me into the room and started to unzip my suitcase, and pull out close to put away in my dresser. I run over to him and glare at him.

"Hey! I am a girl, and I have things that I might not want a boy to see!" I said in a harsh voice.

"Do you have lingerie? Cause if you do I need to see it. I am the lingerie inspector of the house. I have to make sure everything is appropriate to wear!" Jasper said seriously but I wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah, I do have lingerie in t-" I was but off before I could finish with him diving into my suitcase. He was too fast for me and got to the bottom of the bag before I could pull him out. He was smirking, and he held a pair of my thongs and push up bras. I just sat there in shock as he threw the thongs and bra at me.

"Omg. You are so dead, and I am sure that Rosie will help me." I said calmly but dangerously. He got a frightened look on his face and flew out of the room clomping down the stairs.

"Rosie! Come help me kill your brother!" I yelled down the hall knowing she was in her room talking to the other girl that came out of the truck. This was going to be fun…. real fun. I laugh evilly as I walk down the stairs slowly. I found him cowering behind Charlie and I smirk.

"Oh yeah, real fun." I say as Rose and the other girl smile evilly on both sides of me.

"_Come here Jasper…."_ We say at the exact same time, drawling out "Jasper".

"_We won't hurt you…." _I draw my words out carefully, making him get the full effect of my words, knowing it is a total lie.

**Well, I hope that satisfies everyone for at least a few days. That took me 3 hours to write. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

Jasper's Pov.

Oh they are going to kill me! They are going to kill me! They are going to kill me! Oh, help me god, I was just messing aroun'!

"Jasper get back here! We only want to talk about what you did…." Bella yelled as I started running into the back yard woods. I knew that Alice and Rose wouldn't come in here, but I had no idea about Bella. Well, might as well try right? I had found a tree house here a couple of years ago in one of the trees, I had filled it with whatever I could get my hands on. Writing supplies, books, pillows, blankets, jackets, and just random things. I would always go there whenever I needed to get some alone time.

I didn't hear any pursuers as I stopped running, so I went and walked towards the tree house. It was still a few minutes away, so I just enjoyed walking in the peace and quiet. Once I got there, I started up the latter, when I heard a twig snap. I surveyed the tree around me, but saw nothing, must have just been my imagination. Then I heard leaves rustling, like it was under somebody's feet. I hoped down from the latter and stared into the thick forest. But nothing was there.

"I am going crazy, I know it." I said to myself quietly. I climbed up the latter quickly this time and went to the roof of the tree house. When I was exploring the tree house one day, I found this hatch that opened up onto the roof; it had a whole bunch of tree branches that you could climb up higher into the tree. My favorite spot was the third highest branch where a whole bunch of other branches connected at the trunk of the thick tree where it was shaped like a circle chair. I didn't feel like climbing the tall tree, so I just lay down, enjoying the cool shade. I closed my eyes, and as I did so I felt somebody next to me. I opened my eyes again and saw Bella looking off into the distance. I know we barely knew each other, but I felt this pull towards her, wanting to be near her every minute of the day.

"You followed me didn't you?" I asked her, startling her a little. She nodded in answer, and lay back next to me.

"My granddad built this for me when I was just a little girl. I remember sitting down in the grass, watching him sweat and cut himself, I felt so bad. I really didn't want him to get hurt just so I could have a little fun. I told him to stop, but I saw determination in his eyes. He knew he didn't have much time before his strength would fail and he would rest forever. Everybody knew that besides me. He finished it one day, and he sat down on the roof, taking me into his lap and stared into my eyes. He said 'I am glad I got this done today sweetheart. For this is the last day I would have strength for it. Once this day is officially over, I will leave forever, and I will never see you again besides when the time is right for you to join me. I love you sweetheart, always remember that." Bella said, tears in her eyes. "He walked me back home, and said that I should stay up with him. So I did, and when the clock said 12:01, he fell to the kitchen floor and I ran to him. He held my hands as he said his last words to me. 'Remember me always; I know I will remember you. Find a nice husband, and have kids, I want to grandchildren Bells. Please.'" She laughed shakily as she said that, tears flowing like a river down her face.

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry!" I said, wiping tears off her face. "I never knew, I wouldn't have even come near this place if I knew the memory it had for you."

"No! I am glad that you found this place! My grandfather made this place to be used, not to just sit here and rot. My granddaddy would be proud of what you have done with it, made it your own little sanctuary. It is very nice now." Bella said back to me. I could see in her eyes she was telling the truth. I nodded in reply. She started to get up and climb onto one of the tree branches.

"Come on!" Bella yelled when she was a quarter of the way up. I started to follow her up, and it was hard to catch up her, she was fast at climbing this tree. I looked up at her surprised and she must have seen it, because she smiled down at me and said "Done worry, you not slow, I have just had a lot of practice on climbing trees."

"Oh, well that makes me feel better." I said sarcastically, I had practiced climbing trees too! Once I caught up to her she was still going, I realized she was going to the top of the tree. My stomach got butterflies at that thought. I had ever been up there, but I guess I was now. I couldn't show her that I was a wimp, because I wasn't. She got up there and was straddling the branch like a horse, just staring out at the forest. I sat down beside her and looked out too. I stared in awe.

Bella's Pov.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked quietly, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Very. Your grandfather built it on the tallest tree in the forest?" Jasper asked, looking at me now.

"Yeah, he said that he had found this tree when he was a kid, and he used to climb up here with his friends." I said in reply, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I am amazed." He whispered, leaning towards me, looking into my eyes. I just then noticed that I was leaning forward to. He was still looking into my eyes, but he had stopped moving, we were only centimeters apart. I closed the distance between our lips. I couldn't take it any longer. His lips were soft against mine, just brushing, but it made me realize…. realize we were meant for each other. And just sitting there, I knew that I was in love with him. And I knew that he felt the same way.

**REVIEW! I had fun writing this one, but I really cried when I was writing about her granddad.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating very often, but I have been very busy! On with the story!**

**Jaspers POV:**

I love Bella… I love Bella… I love Bella. I chanted it in my head. Just by the look in her eyes I could tell she loved me, but I didn't want to push her to the edge. If I kissed her then she might think I am some cre-

My thoughts were but off by Bella's lips landing on mine. My eyes widened with surprise, here I thought that she wouldn't want me to kiss her. Boy was I wrong. My eyes fluttered closed, while she put her hand on my cheek. Her lips parted slightly, but snapped closed and she pulled back, taking her hand with her.

"I am so sorry! I was not thinking, I should not have kissed you." Bella said her eyes wide with surprise.

"There is no need to be sorry darlin'. That was amazing, and I wanted to kiss you anyway." I replied, shaking my head slightly. This girl was amazing, beautiful, kind, sensitive…. this girl was one of a kind. Her eyes softened slightly, and she started climbing down the tree as I followed after her. We got down to the forest floor, and saw Rose and Alice waiting for us. But they had changed their clothes. I laughed and studied them. They were in my clothes I realized. I glared at them, and they just smiled innocently back at me.

"We didn't want to wear our clothes out here in this dirty forest, and Charlie's were too big on us. Especially Alice! They ate her whole!" Rose started busting out laughing.

"Yeah, why would you even try to wear his clothes? He is a monster in size!" Bella gaped at them. I just laughed and put my arm around Bella's back. Rose looked at us with question in her eyes, and when she met Bella's eyes, Bella blushed, probably the first time I had seen her blush.

"You better shut up Rose otherwise you will join your brother with the beating!" Bella snarled at Rose. I looked up at Bella in total surprise, but no because she had spoken like that, but because she still remembered why she came up here in the first place. Dang, I thought I had gotten away from that up there at the top of the tree, guess not! Well, time for running! I thought as I sprinted in the opposite direction from where we were heading.

10 minutes later!

I had been hiding in the trunk of a tree for a few minutes after I had lost the girls. I could hear one of them close by, but I couldn't tell where. Then… I sneezed. I hear running, coming towards the trunk, so I burst out of the opening I had been in, and sprinted as fast as I could. I realized that it was getting dark, but I ignored it, deciding that I would rather be alive and in the dark than dead and in the dark. I saw a figure to my left, running the same speed as me, then realized it was my sister, Rose. I turned to my right to get away, but saw another tiny figure. Alice! Then I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder, pulling me to a stop. The person behind me jumped on my back, and slid her lips along my shoulder.

"_You're dead…" _Bella whispered against my skin, drawing the words out. I whimpered in pain as she dug her nails into my shoulder. Rose and Alice came and joined in on torturing me. They were brutal, some things I don't even want to describe. I swear one of the times I felt blood trickle down my arms when Bella dug her nails in. I had scratch marks all over my body, and bruises places I don't like talking about. Bella was sorry afterwards, and she was the one to put ice on me every where it heart….. which was everywhere. For such a brutal girl, she is so kind and loving. She stayed up with me all night, whispering soothing words. When I was finally drifting off to sleep, I heard her say the one thing I wanted her to say. "_I love you, Jasper Whitlock. I always will." _But then I was in a peaceful sleep, soothed by those words.

**What do you think? Review please! It hurts my feelings when I don't get much so, I at least want 12. Only 4 more! You guys can take the time to review, I promise, it doesn't take much time, and it is painless! I won't update until I have at least 12 reviews. But I would very much like to hear what you think even if I already have 12 or more reviews. R-R!**


	6. Chapter 5

B-Pov:

I stayed up with Jasper all night and then fell asleep soon after he did. We were sitting on the couch when he fell asleep so I couldn't move him to his bed so I just lay there and sleep. I felt so bad for hurting him, but he had to be punished! He will not be doing that again…. not unless he likes being punished. I doubt he does by the cries he was giving us last night. It was fun, but… you know, it was sad, because we even drew blood sometimes.

He was still asleep when I woke up, but it was only five o-clock, so I wasn't surprised. We had to go to school today I remembered.

I groaned, and Jasper lifted one of his eyelids looking at me. I shrugged.

"School, you know. Gotta love it!" I said sarcastically, grinning sleepily.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have bruises on every inch of your body! That really hurt you know darlin'?" Jasper said, I grinned sheepishly. I mumbled a quiet apology, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go get ready for school. You know, you may have to help me get up and dresses, because I seriously think you have injured me badly." Jasper said, sounding totally serious. I shrugged my shoulders; I would be an adult about this and not make a fuss about it. I was the one that caused this so I would help out.

We headed up to his… no… our room, and got out clothes for today. I just grabbed the bra and underwear that he had thrown at me yesterday, hid behind the closet door and out them on. I walked out from behind it in just my bra and underwear; he looked over and kept staring.

"Eyes are up here!" I yelled at him. He just looked away completely, shocked that I would do that. Well, he was going to have to get used to it… it was just who I was. I didn't care what other people think.

"Sorry, just… uhhh…. Yeah, I am a boy, so… you know?" Jasper said flustered. I just laughed and shook my head, grabbing some clothes out of my suit case. The shirt I grabbed was a halter top so I had to take off my bra. It was baby blue with big beads for the neck rap. My shorts were just plain denim mini shorts, but my shoes were black wedge shoes with a buckle around my ankle. (Outfit on profile)

I noticed that Jasper had dressed himself while I was doing so and looked to see what he had on. It was just a plain, plaid, flannel shirt with sleeves that were pushed up to his elbow. His jeans were kind of skinny jeans, but they were tucked into cowboy boots. The boots were hot, I must say.

"Wow! Yeah, that is… wow!" Jasper said flustered again, but totally amazed at my outfit. I grinned, but blushed at the same time.

We went down stairs but noticed that we had spent a lot of time getting dressed and talking so we had to leave right away if we didn't want to be late. Jasper towed me towards the garage in the front of the house and took me to the corner. In the corner sat a red Ducati. My favorite type. He got on and motioned for me to get on the back, I did and he revved the engine.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked me, looking over his shoulder slightly to look at my face. I nodded, and he screeched out of the garage, making tire tracks as he did so. When we pulled into the parking lot, there were not as many cars as we would have thought sense we were late. We looked at the clock on the side of the building, and realized we still had like twenty minutes left, the clock at home must have been wrong. We just sat there looking at eachother for a minute and then he leaned in and gave me a very gentle and sweet kiss on the lips.

"I guess we have a while huh?" Jasper asked, looking into my eyes, then down to my lips. I answered him by kissing his lips again more forcefully this time. We stayed like that for a while until the bell rang. Just kissing, not making out, but kissing. It was so worth it to.

**Here it is! RR PLZ!**


End file.
